Cinderella
by Xx-Sayomi-xX
Summary: No matter how far she ran, they would catch her. She was their little beloved after all...  SakuCentric  Oneshot


_A Cinderella Story_

Standard Disclaimer Applies  
>Xx-Sayomi-xX<p>

Little monsters surround me: they are running, they are screaming, they are cute, they are ugly, they walk, they attempt to steal from me, they are short; some are tall, some are fat, some thin - all are evil. However amidst of all this madness I am still quite vary alone. I wear a disguise, (my only shield) to save me from the ones who will hunt me down. They hunt me for their pleasure, their insanity, because their lives depend on it. I am a Fae pretending to be a witch. Oh the irony, all I can do, is to pretend. If they catch me now I am dead; deader than dead because they will not kill me, _no_ they will do much worse things. After all death ends everything, there are much worse fates than death, these we both know. One of the monsters barrels into me, after a quick 'sorry,' a useless, meaningless word, it scampers off. Maybe humans aren't so bad, this one had manners, and it was kind of adorable, I think...

The fire around me seems to grow brighter surrounding the human's houses; I don't feel any magyk working in the air, so why don't the places the humans dwell burn down? I've wondered this among many other things so many times, but no one ever tell _me_ anything (a leitmotif of my life.) It hurts to be considered so mindless -irrelevant- that you are treated like an invalid, so I ran, ran so far away from them all, from everything an aeon ago. I have ran away before, but this is the first time I haven't gotten caught (yet), the first time I've escaped successfully, I've succeeded so far. The best part, as far as I know they don't even know I am gone yet, though they will soon, they have to feed me and check on me every once in a while, don't they? All this is contrary to the belief that they do not have me, that I wasn't caught by them. I wonder what they will think; will they ally with _them_ to find me? I hope not, then I would surely be caught- for now though, with the taste of freedom on my taste buds, I will enjoy this new idea humans call _trick or treating_.

I dance around the street gathering a sweet treat called 'candy' to feast upon. I makes me smile for the first time in what seems like ages, an eternity, since an aeon I was trapped and taken far away. To be sacrificed on an eve much like this to the devils themselves, demons by all accounts. I overheard on Samhain I will be sacrificed so I began my plot to flee, I will not dance will the devil, I will not bow. I go to the next lit house and collect my prize, lollipops and a drink of quaff that I stole from them. I take the wrapper off one and stick in my mouth to eat, I will need energy to hide, to regain my magyk. I will not drink yet, the strange drink that dulls the mind. The magyk they stole from me; my birthright, my heritage; as the heir to the Sonne Fae's court. My aunt Tsunade taught me how to hunt, to run, to survive. And survive I will, no matter the cost. When I am free, when I am powerful, when I am home, when this night terror is over, I will take down those who dared to attack me, who dared imprison me, who dared to dream of using me, who dared to do this.

Finally the lights, the fire of the dwellings are going out, extinguished. I go to a forest and hide my aura, so they cannot track me. They will not find me if I travel at night (I hope). So that is what I will do, that and pray to the goddess that they have not summoned their demonic lords, their lackeys. I had the "pleasure" of meeting them a few times, I do not relish remembering this. It is not an experience I wish to ever repeat. I shiver in my cloak, the night is cooling, birds are resting, bats coming out to feed, moths are shining, the moon is full tonight. It is a true full moon, full of power, and strength for me to use, even when the clouds cover it. Climbing an ancient tree I sun myself in the moon's light, absorbing the gift this night, the goddess, granted me. Full of apprehension I suddenly jump down and begin to run. _They're _after me. I can feel it. I know this is the time of my fate. Will I remain free? I am beginning to believe I won't.

A howl and the wolves that signal the hunt are behind me, of all the nights for the Wilde Hunt they choose tonight. Their leader, Kiba, is running besides me, bloody wanking prat. "Milady? Where have you been for all this time, our lords miss you." He calls to me. I do not respond. I know of the 'lords' of which he speaks. He is Übernachtung. Part of the dark court. I am light, he is a perverse version, specious. I will not return. I am _free_, they will not cage me again. I will _not_ let them! Turning I snarl at him. It is a faeries growl, a feral one, one of warning to those who dare to try my patience. I am good at it. He will not catch me; not now, not ever. The music in my head speeds up to a battle song, my favorite one, and if he does follow me with his thrice damned hunt I will _destroy_ him. I am not a Helen of Troy, to be captured and displayed like a toy for someone else's pleasure. He stares at me, bewildered. I am angry; he signals and I realize his trap. Too bad for him it will not work, at least I hope not.

Figures rise before me and I realize that this is the trap, for _they_ are here, and I am now truly stuck. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One (Kisame) mocks me. He is the most arrogant of the group. He, Itachi, Sasori, and Kazuku are here. That is not good. They are the demon, the Aeolian, lords of the Übernachtung court, and are more powerful than I... At the moment.

I glare, "Kisame, how nice to see you once again," '_Not'_ is what I think, silent and calmly, before continuing, "But I am afraid your mind must be going if you can't even recognize me." The word 'idiot' lays unspoken in the air as I mock him right back. Take that! He stares at me in shock, good I would be too; the last time I officially saw them I had no backbone to speak of, and I despise being squishy. "Itachi, Sasori, Kazuku, what 's the problem? It must be big to draw you all out of your court." I inquire softly, faking ignorance. Stupid Aeolian wankers!

Sasori replies for all of them. He is the most... diplomatic of the quoted four, I almost like him. Too bad he's still evil, extremely possessive and a conniving bloody bastard, just like the rest of them."Don't you know? Our little princess escaped. So we had to go and catch her." He smiles almost endearingly at me, showing off sharp, gleaming, pointy teeth. He also has fangs, like the old human stories of non-existent vampires. I would bet, these lords started the stories, it's just seems like something they would do; toy and torment the mortals.

Töricht is what they are, imbeciles. Unheil little things. Even if they actually are smart, they're still imbecilic, smart, evil, possessive, bloody prats! "Oh really? Then you best are on your way if an Üernachtung princess has run away, they're awfully smart." I tell them smiling, they look at me almost impressed. I let out a fake giggle, they want mindless, I'll give them mindless.

"Really Sakura and we thought you were intelligent when we first met you..." Kazuku tells me, he sounds disappointed. Good for him, then maybe they will leave me alone. But alas fate is not on my side at the moment as they close in on me. Now I am caught in their embrace; never to be free.

Itachi speaks, he rarely does so this is frightening. Only bad things normally happen when he speaks. "Little Sakura, calm down. We will not hurt you." 'Lies' I think as he tells me, his face pressed into my hair, breathing in my scent. Once they had told me I smelled like the sweetest best tasting ambrosia; I didn't bathe for two weeks after hearing that. Five hours of freedom was all I had gotten; I will always hold the memory close to my heart. I do not believe that I will ever be free again. The Aeolian lords are surrounding me just like the little monsters did, smothering me, stroking my hair (whispering) crooning sweet nothings to me, holding me there, and stealing my freedom. I feel like a child. My bag of sweets lays forgotten at the edge of the clearing I am in. The Wilde Hunt has left, and I wish I was all alone once more. Anything is better than them, _anything!_ Being alone would be better than this, being stuck for a seeming eternity with _them_, the devil's own. I am but a sacrifice to them, a toy, a doll, their little beloved princess. I would rather die sometimes. I am stuck in this hell of their creation, made just for me they said. 'I'm NOT A TOY!' I screamed back, they only smiled back, finding my pleas, denial, amusing. I wish this were a dream, but no I am the Fae heir caught by the demon princes, dämonen and the Schwule. Stuck forever in this unending fairytale, a happy ending for them and none for me. The poor Sonne court never had a chance... Doomed to lose me too them, frozen a princess, for all eternity to her dämonen princes. Just like a demented, pathetic Cinderella. Please just kill me, I don't need this thing they call 'love,' this hell. I just want to be free once more, not stuck with them for an immeasurable amount of time, beloved and frightened. Never free again. Death would be too sweet.

~The End

AN: This was an English final, that I just had to post. Don't yell, I'm working on other stories too. Just Read, Review and Enjoy. Smiles and Death threats Appreciated.


End file.
